Hunger Games Style Truth or Dare Mockingjay
by I.Love.THG.and.Cats
Summary: What happens when one day in District 13 has a day off. Join Katniss, Finnick, Coin, Prim, Johanna and Annie for a game of truth or dare. Gale and Peeta isn't going to get involved to save fights if that does happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Gale and Peeta isn't getting involved to save fights. Gale had to help with Mrs. Everdeen for something while Peeta is still recovering from the Capitol. Please review what you think. Be as mean as you want; I dont care because it will help me make this story better. Please follow/ favorite this story 3 ENJOY  
This is in Katniss's POV just to let everyone know.**

I never thought in District 13 there would be a day like this. A day where we can have free time, and wonder around; a time where we can do basically whatever we want. But still following the rules.

Finnick and I came up with the idea of a game of truth or dare yesterday when everyone heard on the intercom that today was a free day. We were just simply tying knots until our fingers were numb in a spare compartment that we and Beetee found. Just hearing the announcement made our day light up. I put my knots that I tied on my piece of rope and saw Finnick glancing at me with a creepy look saying "I have the perfect idea for tomorrow. Wanna join me?"

I raise my eyebrows and manage to let out a smile, saying yes. We found Beetee, Annie, Johanna, Paylor, Prim although we agreed to make suitable for a 13 year old. Even President Coin wanted to join in because she had nothing on and didn't want to waste the day.

Everyone joined Finnick and I in the same room yesterday when we heard about the day off. "Before we start playing truth or dare, we need to think of something to do if you don't want to do your truth/dare. "Finnick stated. " Just remember that we do have Katniss's little sister Prim playing and she's only 13 so make it appropriate. So any ideas?"

"What about you get shot?" Joked Beetee. The entire room bursts into laughter. I even see Johanna holding her waist to stop laughing. "I'm just joking by the way."

"This one isn't as violent as Beetee's idea, but what about remove one item of clothing?" Asked Johanna."It can't be a sock or jumper. It has to be a shirt and jumper or a pair of pants." This made me glance at Prim.

"I'm fine with that," says Prim. "I do help my mother in the hospital so I am used to seeing naked bodies."

"Well Prim is fine with that one so I think that's our punishment then." Says Finnick. Everyone agrees with that.

"Coin, truth or dare?" Asks Finnick with an evil grin. Oh dear, what is Finnick doing to do.

"Um, truth," replies Coin.

This made Finnick grin even more. "Is your hair a wig?" Asks Finnick, desperately trying to hold in from laughing. This really does sound like Finnick that I met at the third Quarter Quell tribute parade when we were waiting around.

"Er no!" Says Coin. "Besides where do you even come up with things like this?" This made Prim laugh. I smile at her because she is enjoying it.

"Well Annie, truth or dare?" Asked Coin.

"Dare please." A faithful Annie said with a smile emerging from her lips.

"I know this isn't really a dare, but I know you would love this." Says Coin with smile. "I dare you to sit on Finnick's lap for the rest of the game." Beetee and Johanna instantly made flirty love sounds when Coin said the dare. Annie gracefully moved over and sat on Finnick's lap, smooching a kiss from Finnick.

"Thanks Coin," says a happy Annie. "Prim truth or dare?"

**A/N- I know this is really really short, only because I need to know if you like it. Please be honest what you think about my fanfic. Normally I really do suck at writing stories and I think this is my best one so far. Please comment some good truths and dares that could be done! Follow/ favorite this story! 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Im soo sorry about not updating quick, I have been really busy lately. I know I dont have the best descriptive language in my fanfics but I do my best. I am only in year 7/ 13 years old so please bear with me. English is not my best subject at school. Just imagine some more descriptive use when you read. Please review/ follow. I dont care if the review is mean because it will help me improve! Also please comment some good truths/ dares that can be used.**

* * *

"Um dare please Annie," softy says Prim. There isn't anything to worry about, because knowing Annie, she would do nothing bad. That's one relieve.

I see Annie and Paylor exchanging whispers, a few laughs and I also heard the word "cat" being mentioned. "Prim, your dare is to get your cat Buttercup and using this purple harness and blue dog lead, take Buttercup for a walk for five minutes." Says Annie.

" Um ok, I'll be right back with Buttercup," replies Prim. She gets up and happily skips out, making Paylor laugh softly. I think Paylor misses those days when she would skip instead of walking. Well thats if she did do that.

Minutes later, Prim returns with an angry growling Buttercup in her arms. "Buttercup was sleeping when I arrived at my room, he still isn't happy."  
"Prim, here's the harness and also the blue lead." Says Annie while giving her the harness and lead. She offered Prim with help and Prim kindly accepted the offer. Three minutes later, Buttercup had the gear on and everyone could tell he wasn't happy.

"Just a quick reminder you have five minutes to walk Buttercup," Reminded Annie. "Oh and all of us are coming but we would be ten meters behind you." When Prim heard this, she nodded her head in approval. Everyone got up and left a ten meter gap between themselves and Prim.

There was some children probably around the age of 10. They were looking at us, some were laughing while others were just staring at us thinking "what the hell are they doing?"I didn't care what those children was thinking about because this sure was fun. I imagine what my little sister Prim is thinking of this. I hope she is enjoying it as much as I am.

"Prim you have two minutes left to walk Buttercup," reminded Annie. "I would suggest to go your compartment that you and Katniss live in to save time so you can drop off Buttercup"  
"Ok thanks for letting me know Annie." Replied Prim. As two minutes past, we just arrived at our compartment that Prim, mum and I live in. Prim opened the door and led Buttercup in. She unharnessed him and took off the lead, giving it to Annie. When Buttercup realizes where he is, he starts purring and finds a spot to finish his sleep before getting taken away. I could hear Johanna, Finnick and Coin laughing quietly to themselves when they saw Buttercup decided to finish his sleep.

We all walked back to the room where we were playing truth or dare talking about the dare that just happened. I was walking with Annie, Finnick and my sister Prim for time being until we get back to the room. The seven of us walk around our last corner then we get back into the room that we started playing truth or dare in.

"Katniss, truth or dare?" Asks Prim in her sweet innocent voice. Oh I know that voice; everyone thinks it is cute but she does has something planned, for whatever one I choose.

"Truth please Little Duck," I answered. When Prim started saying my truth, she had to stop because she was laughing way too much.

"What did...You and Gale... Get up to... In the woods?" Asks a laughing Prim. I glance around the room and see everyone laughing. I saw Johanna and Annie making flirty love sounds while trying to hold back from laughing. Oh and these are people I believe I call friends.

"PRIM HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT!" I shrieked, gaining louder laughing from the others. "We are _only_ hunting partners and best friends. Nothing else."  
"You sure about that?" Giggled Prim. I give her a scowl and she replies "I'm only joking _Big_ Duck." Looks like I have a new nickname.

"Finnick, truth or dare?" I ask with a grin.  
"Truth please, Katniss." Answers Finnick.  
"Do you think you would have survived the Hunger Games if you didn't have your trident?" I asked Finnick. He thinks about the truth for a moment then says his answer.  
"Probably not I reckon," replies Finnick.

* * *

**A/N- I know this was a very short chapter, but I just had to upload one. Anyways please follow/favorite and review my chapter. Please don't forget to send in some great truths/ dares that could happen in one of the next chapters. I'll try to update within 2-3 days or ASAP which could even be tomorrow if lucky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HATE ASSIGNMENTS! They stop you writing fanfiction and other stuff less often. Well I think you know why I updated so late! Anyway I have just began school holidays (I live in Sydney, Australia- different start/end of term dates) so i'll do my best to post more. Anyway please review (even of you didn't like it) and follow/favourite!**

* * *

"Paylor, truth or dare?" Asked Finnick.

"I suppose dare,"answered Paylor. When Paylor said dare, Finnick thought about it for a minute then revealed a cheesy grin. "What on earth is Finnick going to make Paylor do," I thought.

"Ok Paylor, your dare is to remove one item of clothing because no one has done that yet," says Finnick. This made everyone shriek things like "WHAT? YOU CAN'T MAKE HER DO THAT!"

"Guys, just a reminder about the rule that you do if you don't do your truth/ dare- you _must _remove one item of clothing." Reminded a grinning Finnick.

"What does even go in your mind Finnick! Is it always that plus Annie?" Says Paylor, removing her light blue t-shirt. This made everyone go silent.

"Anyway, Beetee, truth or dare?" Asks Paylor, trying to get over her dare.

"Truth Paylor. Please make it not lame." Replies Beetee with no emotion. Paylor thinks for a moment then finally says his truth.

"Ok Beetee, which female in the room would you have a crush on?"

"Well going by age, definitely not Prim. She is only 13 years old, way too young for a grown man. Not Katniss because she already has Peeta and that just wouldn't be right. Same thing with Annie, she has Finnick. Then there is Coin and you Paylor, which is an instance no. So that leaves it to.. Johanna."  
All eyes land onto Johanna who is staring at Beetee, probably thinking, "what the hell!"

"Finnick, truth or d-" asked Beetee, but getting interrupted by Finnick.

"Dare Beetee, I want something that is _good_."

"Why don't you go into the hallway outside and offer sugar cubes to the first ten people that you see." I see Prim, Johanna, Coin and Paylor making a confused face because they didn't understand the point of that dare.

"Basically at the Tribute Parade when we were waiting around, Finnick came up to me and offered a sugar cube. Beetee must have been watching but Johanna you must have just never saw." I explained to the others. They all nodded, Prim let out a small laugh.

I hear a noise and turn around and I see Beetee finding a fresh pack sugar cubes from all the tea and coffee stuff. I never knew that there would even be sugar cubes where there is old cobwebs scattered in the top right back corner in the cupboard.

"Well Finnick, here is a surprisingly fresh packet of sugar cubes so please _entertain _us with your dare." Says Beetee, while handing over the small back of sugar cubes.

"Thanks Beetee. So are you guys coming or what?" Finnick asks as he's just walking out of the door.

We didn't need to reply because everyone was getting up and following him outside to watch the dare.

Prim noticed two kids who probably don't recognise us around the corner; I'm guessing Finnick noticed them too because he turned around to us and a thumbs up, then walked up to them.

"Hey there kids! Would both of you like a sugar cube each?" Asked an enthusiastic Finnick Odair, holding two sugar cubes in his right hand.

"Umm," They both reply.

"Come on, they are sugar! But just shaped like a cube. So do you both want a sugar cube?"

"I guess so"

Finnick then gave each of the two boys a sugar cube each from his right hand. He watched them walk off then turned around to us mouthing "success."

"Oh Paylor don't be a wuss, just because I dared you to remove one item of clothing. Come on, don't just stand there like a spy at the door, come out have fun!" Encouraged Finnick. I honestly forgotten about Paylor's dare. I turn around and realise Paylor sticking her head out of the door about ten metres away.

"NO WAY AM I GOING OUT, LOOKING HALF NAKED!"Shouted Paylor. I were glad that no one else was in the hallway at the moment other wise we would be receiving stares from others.

"Well I'm going to continue my dare, we may go out of site for you to watch but that's what you get for being a wuss"

"Ok that's fine. I would rather be a wuss than go out without my top on."

"Ok Paylor, bye for the time being just in case we go out of site"

Finnick walked off, with everyone but Paylor following behind him. For the next fifteen minutes Finnick was sometimes being rejected but other times it was success. 8/10 was success. We saw our last people, glad it was two of them. They were elderly woman who would probably know who we are.

"Well hello there," greeted Finnick, laying out his two last sugar cubes in his hand.

"Hi there Mr. Odair, and others," replied the shorter woman.

"Please call me Finnick. Mr. Odair isn't needed. Anyway would each of you like a sugar cube?"

"We would love one Finnick but it would rot our teeth!"

"Oh how could I forget! These don't even rot your teeth; I have had like five a couple of minutes ago and my teeth hasn't rotted."

"Oh all right, suppose it won't hurt us."

Finnick then placed a sugar cube in both of their hands. We all walked back to the room where we found Paylor still sicking her head out, like before.

"So how was your dare Finnick?" Asked Paylor.

"It was really fun, there was two elderly woman and they nearly refused, but with my charm they gave in." Answered Finnick.

"So Coin, truth or dare?" Asks Finnick, sitting down, followed by Annie on his lap.

* * *

**I apologise for the very late update! I promise to do it more faster but it may mean shorter chapters though. So please comment if you want me to update quick but with short chapters or update within 1-2 weeks with long chapters. But anyways please comment some good truths/ dares that can be used. I will be giving credit in the next chapter for all the ideas that has been used. But please review (even if it's not good) and follow/ favorite **


End file.
